monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage
The Mage class is split into two sub-classes, the Sorcerer and the Conjuror. They differ slightly in the Skills they gain while leveling and also the Fighting Style they can use during battle. Mages are good back line characters that can utilize a variety of spells. They fight best when equipped with wands and staffs, although they can also use daggers. A Sorcerer has a spell for every situation. He commands fire, ice and lighting to higher levels than the Conjuror does. The Conjuror however has an additional summoning skill and also commands time magic. Intellect is the focus of most Mage skills and should easily be the only stat to pump. However for a conjuror it is possible that Dexterity should be the prime focus since more of his useable skills don't require intellect and using a dagger maybe more beneficent for the conjuror. Mage Fighting Styles *'Spell Mastery' — "A true master makes it look easy." **While active: ***+20% Chance Free Skill Use ***+5 Accuracy *'Channeling' — "A technique for increased spellcasting speed." **While active: ***+10 Stun Evasion ***+10 Quickness ***-4 Power Regeneration Skills *'Bolt/Strike' (Weapon, Missile/Melee, Magical/Physical) — Missile/Melee attack with equipped weapon, inflicts X damage. Requires Magical/Melee Weapon. Costs: 0 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect/(Dexterity and Strength)/Strength and Weapon Damage. *'Freeze' (Magical, Debuff) — Magical frost attack on any enemy for X damage. Target's quickness is reduced. Costs: 30 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. **While active: ***Freezing (Cold Condition) ****-10 Quickness ****3 Seconds duration *'Mage Missiles' (Missile, Magical, Debuff) — Quick missile attack on any enemy, inflicting X damage. Bonus of 25 to armor penetration. Successive uses Mage Missiles on the same target do bonus damage. Costs: 20 Power, half clock. Increases with Intellect. **While active: ***Mage Missiles (Arcane Condition) ****Taking increased damage from Mage Missiles skill ****6 Seconds duration *'Electrocute' (Magical) — Call down a lightning strike on any enemy for X - Y (more than X) damage, increasing with target's current action clock amount. Always hits. Costs: 32 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. *'Fireball '(Missile, Magical, Area) — Explosive missile attack for X damage. Enemies adjacent to the target take Y (less than X) splash damage. Main target is guaranteed to be hit. Costs: 40 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. *'Animate Shadow '(Summon) — The mage's shadow comes to life (with one hitpoint ''in whole), a lesser imitation of himself, ant is summoned to an empty square on the battlefield. The shadow may attack and use spells, but with reduced effectiveness. If the shadow is destroyed, the mage will take significant damage.'' Costs: 50 Power, half clock. Increases with Intellect. **While active: ***Shadowless (Arcane Condition) ****-10% Magical Protection ****Lasts entire battle (until Shadow's 'death) *'Power Siphon '(Drain, Area) — ''Drain up to 25 power from each enemy. Costs: 50 Power, full clock. Sorcerer Sorcerer Fighting Styles and Skills includes Mage Fighting Styles and Skills. Most of the Sorcerer's spells are AOE and/or have certain conditions to use. Disregarding proc effects and only looking at the raw damage, each of his spells are useful for different situations. The Sorcerer's Lightning Storm is the only way to hit 5 or 6 opponents at once, but it isn't efficient for less creatures. For the 4 to 3 creature range, Fireball is better then Lightning Storm, but can only hit certain configurations. At 2 creatures, Cold Front does the most damage and has a proc effect, but only hits creatures next to each other. Against two targets that are far from each other, Mage Missiles is the only option. At a single creature, the best skill is Incinerate, but it only hits two ranks away. This is no problem if your Sorcerer is in the front line, but a back line Sorcerer can only hit the front enemy line with this ability. Otherwise, Electrocute is the next best skill for raw damage over time, if not a bit unreliable, but Freeze offers just a bit less than the midrange damage value for Electrocute for less mana and has a proc effect to boot. Mage Missiles may also turn out to be powerful against a single target since it only takes half the time to cast and the second bolt deals 24.6% more damage. Fighting Styles *'''Empowered — "Trade power-efficiency for greater damage output." **While active: ***+10 Skill Power Cost ***+20% Damage Modifier Skills *'Lightning Storm' (Magical, Area) — Electrical magic attack on all enemies for X damage. Costs: 55 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. *'Cold Front' (Magical) — Magically freeze two adjacent enemies for X damage. Reduces targets' current action (by 0.20). Costs: 35 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. *'Incinerate' (Magical) — A short range magic attack, reaching up to two ranks away. The flames inflict X damage. Costs: 20 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. Conjuror Conjuror Fighting Styles and Skills includes Mage Fighting Styles and Skills. Conjurors get two powerful skills, Time Warp and Disintegrate, that do not require Intellect to work. This means that it's possible to not use Intellect on your Conjuror and increase Dexterity so your Conjuror's Shadow can work in the front line dealing damage when not Time Warping or Disintegrating. The Conjuror's Summon War Golem skill is a nice additional tank. Playing with the Conjuror allows for you to have a party of six members. Fighting Styles *'Arcane Armor' — "Invisible barriers envelop the user." **While active: ***+20% Damage Protection ***+100% Resist Arcane Skills *'Time Warp' (Field) — Resets the action clock of every other character in the battle, friend and foe alike. This is very draining for the caster, canceling power regeneration for a short time. Costs: 20 Power, half clock. **While active: ***Chronal Fatigue (Arcane Condition) ****Prevents 'Time Warp' ****Cancels Power Regeneration ****3 Seconds duration *'Disintegrate' (Magical) — Instantly kill an enemy at low (below 30%) health. Characters killed in this manner cannot be revived. Always hits. Costs: 20 Power, full clock. *'Summon War Golem' (Summon) — Summon a War Golem to an empty square on the battlefield. Costs: 50 Power, half clock. War Golem health and damage increases with Intellect. Back to classes. Category:Classes